


Public Display of Affection

by teacup_pup



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Nate and Robert finally get over the pesky speed bump of hiding their affection in public.





	Public Display of Affection

Ever since telling Damien about the nature of their relationship, all four of them had felt slightly more relaxed. It was one less person to keep the secret from, and one more who would help keep their cover. Joseph had to be the more careful since he and Mary still tried to keep up appearances most of the time, but their children knew. They were demons too, after all. The rest of the town just needed to keep thinking the Christiansens were an exemplary family and the normal flow of activity would continue. Joseph and Robert knew how important it was to keep everything in town running smoothly.

 

But lately, Nate had been more affectionate towards Robert in public than usual. He’d try to crawl onto Robert’s lap or snuggle up close to his side, hold his hand when they walked or sneak a kiss to his cheek whenever he could. They could always play it off as the affectionate nephew and uncle Robert, but that was a risky idea and Ishmael’s narrow-eyed glances in their direction whenever Nate crawled all over Robert were getting more common.

 

Sometimes Nate did feel guilty about it. He was just a naturally affectionate boy who wanted to love on his daddy in every way possible and hated having to hide it in public. He also didn’t like upsetting Ishmael, who would never get the chance to be affectionate with Joseph in public unless they went to another town. He just couldn’t help himself sometimes. Nate was so used to cuddling up to Robert at home that it spilled out to how they interacted in public, and Robert was just as likely to be obviously affectionate.

 

At the Maple Bay Mall one day, Nate had to stuff his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching for Robert’s, who seemed to be doing the same thing. They were out looking for home decor while Ishmael and Joseph attended to church business, pausing to look at some stores through the windows every now and then. Their cover story was Robert’s daughter had recently moved into a new house and Robert wanted to send her something to remind her of him, with Nate tagging along to help him out since Robert’s style could be rather questionable.

 

Nate gasped in delight when he saw a store that was full of soft blankets and pillows and overstuffed chairs, forgetting his promise and immediately grabbing Robert’s hand to drag him over to the store. He was so excited by all the soft things that he didn’t think to let go of Robert’s hand for a while, just tugging him along as he ran from display to display, touching everything he saw.

 

Robert couldn’t help but laugh as he was pulled along, so amused by Nate’s excitement. His boy was the cutest little thing in the world, and he found himself overcome with affection for him. In a little corner with heavy fur blankets draped on the walls and a pile of matching pillows blocking one side, Robert pulled Nate in for a kiss. Nate gasped against Robert’s mouth but eagerly returned the kiss until he remembered where they were. He pulled back a little and looked up at Robert with wide eyes.

 

“Wait, are you sure you-”

 

Nate was cut off as Robert pulled him in again. The kiss was sweet and loving, but profound. This was their first honest to goodness public display of affection that Robert wasn’t trying to spurn and Nate wasn’t trying to hold back, even though it wasn’t all that public. After a few precious seconds, they parted again and Robert smiled down at Nate, holding him close.

 

“I’m sure. No more sneaking around. Who cares? I don’t have to pretend I still have a wife. I love you and I don’t want to hide that anymore. So here.”

 

Robert fished around in his pants pocket for a moment before pulling out the ring he proposed to Nate with. They usually kept it in its box on their bedroom dresser to keep it safe since none of them felt comfortable wearing their rings in public. At least, until now.

 

Nate gasped softly when he saw it and teared up a little. He felt like Robert was proposing to him all over again in this fluffy home decor store. Robert gently slipped it onto his finger before donning his own plain white gold band, grinning at Nate with prideful affection.

 

“Oh, daddy. I love you too,” Nate said with a shaky voice.

 

Hand-in-hand, they slowly walked around the rest of the store, happier than ever as they picked out some new blankets to drape across the couches in the two separate sitting rooms, and a special one for them to cuddle up in. Nate could barely pay attention to the blankets; all he could think about was Robert’s hand in his and the soft feeling of the ring on his finger, a ring that would never come off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short but I'm finally getting back in the swing of writing after months of nothing. But isn't it cute?
> 
> Come yell at me about them on Tumblr @nate-xander


End file.
